


For you

by Rafaperez



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoiler. Tony and Pepper together in the final battle.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a Pepperony, enjoy and leave reviews please.

_When I'm Michelangelo_

_I can feel the heartbeat in that stone I mold_

_It's you, for you_

_And when I hold you close and look into your eyes_

_I just might never let you go_

**I'll do anything for you-Kadie Hodges**

Pepper was walking toward Tony, in her purple armor that she'd found hours ago, her birthday gift inside the wardrobe with a note, saying _Rescue. Love you three thousand_ and now she raised her covered hand with the metal, pointing toward another alien who was running toward Tony and threw him away.

The man couldn't stop himself and smiled with pride for his incredible wife, while she reached her out out to help him get up and she pulled him to his feet with her new strength and they were now facing each other, both helmets opened, showing their faces.

"Thanks, Pep." He said, tightening his hand on hers, both covered , his heart beating fast while he looked at the woman in front of him, more beautiful than ever, her eyes shining and she told him softly:

"I'd do anything for you Tony..." And she would, she never thought she'd use an armor, but for Tony, she'd got int the purple armor and came to his rescue, to the others, "I'd always come to your rescue, for you..."

"You're incredible, love." He replied, shaking his head and then, put his metallic hands around her waist, raising her from the ground and pressing his armor to hers, leaving no space between them, their lips almost touching and that moment was on hos top 3, along with Morgan's birth and their wedding and his eyes shone.

"I can feel your heart beating through the armor, Tony..." She murmured amused, placing her hand over his reactor and opening a beautiful smile, her lips brushing against his lightly, provoking him and Tony murmured hoarsely, staring at her with sincerity:

"For you."

And that moment was their, even with the battle happening and Tony raised one hand to her face, bringing toward his and closing the distance in a passionate kiss, his lips pressing against hers while Pepper kissed him back, feeling her heart beating as fast as his, her hand over the reactor, feeling the kiss steal all her air oxygen.


End file.
